Married for Lie?
by lazynit
Summary: Ini gila. Shion meminta Ino menikah secepat mungkin untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya sudah melupakan cinta pertamanya. / Shion dibuat shock dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba menggandeng Shikamaru bahwa pria itu adalah suaminya! Shikamaru CEO Hotel Grands yang terkenal itu!/ warning inside, mind to RnR minna?/


**Married For Lie?**

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto  
story © me  
A ShikaIno fanfiction  
Drama, Romance  
T+  
AU-Setting, OOC, rush, miss typo(s), gaje.

Terinspirasi dari drama korea berjudul "Lie To Me"

. . .

* * *

**Prologue**

Ino menatap sengit wanita yang hampir 'serupa dengannya. Keningnya mengerut, selicik inikah 'mantan' sahabatnya itu? Ah, ini membuat kepala Ino mendadak sakit. Dengan sekali gebrakan meja, Ino dapat mengalihkan perhatian lawan bicaranya yang mungkin tengah tertawa jahat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa membuktikan kalau kau itu sudah tidak punya rasa dengan suamiku, Yamanaka Ino?" katanya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan pria di sebelahnya-suaminya.

Ino mendengus, pemandangan di hadapannya sungguh membuat mata dan hatinya sakit.

Yang benar saja, sahabat baiknya 'dulu' kini telah menikah dengan cinta pertamanya! Sampai sekarang, Ino masih menyimpan rasa sakit itu. Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, sejak Shion—sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berkata bahwa dia sudah bertunangan dengan Shino—cinta pertama semasa SMA-nya. Sejak saat itu, Ino marah dan kecewa besar pada Shion. Yang selama ini menyimpan rasa pada Shino adalah dirinya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Shion memberitahunya kalau dia dan Shino sudah bertunangan?! Di saat hari kelulusannya di Universitas Desain, pula! Ino sakit hati, dan dia membawa sakit hatinya sampai sekarang.

"M-memangnya aku harus membuktikan apa?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Shion lebih sengit. Sebenarnya ia gugup, bagaimana kalau mantan sahabatnya itu tahu kalau dirinya masih belum bisa melupakan suaminya? _Hell, no_!

Shion menyeringai, "Kau harus menikah!"

"Menikah, ya? A-apa? Menikah?!" jerit Ino kaget. Membuat Shion menyeringai kian lebar. Dasar wanita licik. "Heh! Memangnya kau pikir menikah itu lelucon, Aburame Shion?!" tambah Ino makin histeris. Gadis itu memijat keningnya. Sungguh, omongan Shion benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Tidak. Hanya itu satu-satunya bukti kalau kau sudah melupakan suamiku. Iya, kan, sayang?" ucap Shion sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Shino, namun Shino tetap bergeming. Sebagian wajah pria itu tertutup dengan kerah mantel berwarna abu-abu, dan matanya memakai kacamata hitam berbentuk bulat.

Haah, yang benar saja. Wanita pirang nan menyebalkan itu membuat Ino makin pusing. Menikah bukanlah suatu lelucon, ini urusan serius. Ino tidak mau bermain-main dengan yang namanya pernikahan, ia takut terkena batunya oleh _Kami-sama_ karena telah mempermainkan sesuatu yang sakral itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum iblis. Membuat Ino ingin sekali menggunting bibirnya dan menjambak rambut pirangnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Ino tegas. Gadis itu meremas ujung _dress cocktail_ ungunya, membuat _dress_ rancangannya itu lecak.

Shion memutar bola matanya, "Kau yakin tidak mau menikah?"

"Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini!" seru Ino kesak.

"Tapi umurmu sudah tiga puluh tahun!" seru Shion ngotot. Membuat Ino memelototkan _aquamarine_-nya karena jengkel.

"Lalu, apa pedulimu, hah?!"

Shion berdecak, "Ingat! Kalau kau tidak memperkenalkan calon suamimu dalam waktu seminggu, aku akan membuat seluruh teman SMA kita membencimu!" ancamnya. Wanita itu menarik lengan suaminya pergi dari ruangan Ino, "Ayo, sayang!"

Brak!

Ino menghela napas frustasi ketika sepasang suami isteri itu sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya kesal, wanita sialan itu memang menyebalkan!

"Haah! Yang benar saja! Hanya karena aku belum bisa melupakan suaminya dia mengancamku dengan ancaman konyol itu? Dasar gila!" omel Ino sambil menggebrak-gebrak mejanya. Membuat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja itu menjadi jatuh dan berceceran di lantai.

"Argh! Aku bisa gila...!"

* * *

Ino berjalan sempoyongan di dalam club malam kalangan atas karena pengaruh _red wine_ yang ditenggaknya hampir dua botol itu. Wanita itu cekikikan sambil memenga kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sesekali Ino menyapa orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

"Hai...! Hic, aku cantik, ya? Hihihi," Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang pemuda berambut jingga dan seorang wanita berambut biru dongker yang tengah menatapinya dengan tatapan aneh. Ino yang ditatapi begitu hanya tertawa-tawa.

Kehilangan fokus, wanita itu tetap cekikikan sambil menyusuri _club_ malam yang hingar-bingar dengan sempoyongan. Ketika sedang melambai-lambai sambil menoleh ke belakang, wanita pirang itu tak melihat ada siapa di depannya...

Bruk!

"Hey! _Mendokusai_!" rutuk seseorang yang ditabrak Ino. Pria itu menutup hidungnya, dikarenakan posisi Ino yang bau alkohol tepat ada di atasnya.

"Aduh, kau itu! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Hic,"ucap Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pria yang ditindihnya.

Seketika, hingar-bingar _club_ menjadi meredup, hening. Ditambah tiga orang wanita yang mengelilingi keduanya dengan tatapan _shock_.

"I-Ino?!" pekik salah satu di antaranya yang berambut pirang. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, sejak kapan si pirang mantan sahabatnya itu senang mampir ke _club_ malam?!

Ino yang merasa dipanggil, mendongakkan kepala. Seketika, _aquamarine_-nya membelalak menatap wanita menyebalkan itu. Ditambah dua temannya semasa SMA itu tidak kalah _shock_.

Ino tergagap. Segera ia beranjak berdiri, lalu membereskan mini _dress_ ungunya. Lengan kanannya terulur, membantu pria itu bangun.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Ino?" tanya wanita pirang-Shion dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, "B-bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya gusar.

Shion mengerutkan alis, "Lalu, siapa pria di sebelahmu?" tanya Shion sambil menunjuk pria memakai jas hitam dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas-tengah mendengus bosan.

Ino panik, dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, wanita bermanik _aquamarine_ itu secara mendadak memeluk lengan pria di sebelahnya sambil berseru mantap, "Dia suamiku!"

"APA?!"

* * *

**TBC**

Aduh, lagi-lagi bikin fict multichap yang gaje=_=  
aah, karena fict ini penuh kekurangan, bersediakah kawan-kawan sekalian memberikanku review?:3


End file.
